Earth-3763
Earth-3763 is a reality where the vigilantes of New York City has formed the Avengers superhero team. This reality has two possible futures. The teams are the Avengers, Mighty Avengers, Secret Avengers, A-Force, Avengers Academy, Uncanny Avengers, Thunderbolts Young Avengers marcus-to-red-robin-6.jpg|Tim Drake is an adopted son of Bruce Wayne who actually deduced his and his allies identities before he was trained into a hero. Batgirl_Stephanie_Brown_0009.jpg|Stephanie Brown is the daughter of small time criminal Arthur Brown. Once she learnt this, she decided to spoil all of his fun. donna-troy-bruce-timm-art.jpg|Donna Troy is an amazonian sister of Diana. Kid_Flash_(Bart_Allen)_The_New_52.jpg|Bart Allen is the time travelling grandson of Barry Allen, who has come to modern times to ensure that the end of the world doesn't occur. #Aqualad (Garth) #Jade #Red Arrow (Thea Queen) #Powergirl #Iron Lad #Hulkling #Patriot #Wiccan #Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) #Stature #Vision II #Speed #Kid Loki #Ms. America #Marvel Boy #Ms. Marvel New Avengers #Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) #Starfire #Aqualad (Kaldur'ham) #Ms. Martian #Beast Boy #Raven #Terra #Nightwing (Dick Grayson) #Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) #Red Arrow (Roy Harper) #Superboy (Conner Kent) #Scarlet Spider #Justice #Sunspot #Cannonball #Nova (Sam Alexander) #Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) #Songbird #Atom #Wasp SHIELD #Nick Fury #Dum Dum Dugan #Maria Hill #Abigail Brand #Phil Coulson #Robert Gonzalez #Alphonso Mackenzie #Leo Fitz #Melinda May #Jemma Simmons #Victoria Hand #Lance Hunter #Antoine Triplett Runaways #Caitlin Fairchild #Bobby "Burnout" Lane #Roxanne "Freefall" Spaulding #Sarah Rainmaker #Percival Edmund "Grunge" Chang #Nico Minoru #Karolina Dean #Molly Hayes #Chase Stein #Victor Mancha #Xavin #Klara Prast Uncanny X-Men #Cyclops #Archangel/Angel #Wolverine #Sunfire #Magneto #Psylocke #Cable #White Queen #Juggernaut #Mystique #Sabretooth #Namor #Domino #X-Man #M All-New X-Men #Cyclops (Past) #Iceman (Past) #Angel (Past) #Beast (Past) #Phoenix (Past) #Colossus #Shadowcat #Marvel Girl #Jubilee #Armor #Pixie #Cloak & Dagger #Boom Boom #X-23 #Hope #Legion #Wolfsbane #Sunpyre #Dust #Stepford Cuckoos #Mercury #Surge #Blindfold #Transonic #Genesis Extraordinary X-Men #Professor X #Iceman #Beast #Phoenix #Morph #Polaris #Havok #Nightcrawler #Old Man Logan #Storm #Gambit #Sage #Chamber #Lifeguard #Slipstream #Northstar #Husk #Karma #Aurora #Magma #Magik #Blink #Multiple Man Guardians of the Galaxy #Star-Lord #Groot #Drax #Gamora #Rocket Raccoon Fantastic Four #Mr. Fantastic #Invisible Woman #Thing #Human Torch Allies #Alfred Pennyworth #Jim Gordon #Leslie Thompkins #Lucius Fox #Cat Grant #Chloe Sullivan #Emil Hamilton #Jimmy Olsen #Lana Lang #Martha Kent #Lois Lane #Betty Brant #Carlie Cooper #Harry Osborn #May Parker #George Stacy #Gwen Stacy #Flash Thompson #Ben Urich #Mary Jane Watson #Mary Batson #Freddy Freeman #Happy Hogan #Pepper Potts #Betty Ross #Caiera #Marlo Chandler #Doc Samson #Skaar #Korg #Hiroim #Elloe Kaifi #Iris West #Linda Park #Jesse Chambers #Patty Spivot #Caitlin Snow #Eddie Thawne #Joe West #Foggy Nelson #Karen Page #Stick #Angela #Odin #Sif #Mera #Merlyn #Roma #Saturnyne #Wong #Ancient One #Clea #John Diggle #Quentin Lance #Felicity Smoak # Enemies #Scarecrow #Malefic #Joker #Ra's Al Ghul #Atrocitus #Lady Shiva #Parallax #Man-Bat #Sinestro #Poison Ivy #Mr. Freeze #Two-Face #Cheetah #Hush #Circe #Clayface #Nyssa Raatko #Talia Al Ghul #Giganta #Black Mask #Bane #Atomic Skull #Bizarro #Brainiac #Cyborg Superman #Darkseid #Doomsday #Faora #General Zod #Lex Luthor #Livewire #Mercy Graves #Metallo #Mongul #Parasite #Superboy-Prime #Beetle #Boomerang #Carnage #Chameleon #Dr. Octopus #Electro #Green Goblin #Jackal #Kingpin #Kraven #Lizard #Mysterio #Rhino #Scorpion #Shocker #Venom #Vulture #Black Adam #Dr. Sivana #Justin Hammer #Mandarin #Darren Cross #Ultron #Abomination #Absorbing Man #Leader #Maestro #Red King #Barney Barton #Gorilla Grodd #TO Morrow #Abra Kadabra #Captain Boomerang #Captain Cold #Golden Glider #Heat Wave #Mirror Master #Weather Wizard #Reverse Flash #Zoom #Bullseye #Kingpin #Mr. Hyde #Nuke #Purple Man #Typhoid Mary #The Hand #Destroyer #Enchantress #Hela #Loki #Ragnarok #Ocean Master #Black Manta #Jamie Braddock #Veranke #Dracula #Dweller In Darkness #Mephisto #Shuma-Gorath #Dormammu #China White #Count Vertigo #Deathstroke #Merlyn #Moonstone #Ronan the Accuser #Thanos # Category:Realities Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Spencerdude95 Trinity Realities Category:Earth-3763